


I'm Not Leaving, I'm Staying Here

by july4thkisses



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: "But Shadow Weaver isn't here anymore. You're safe here, and everyone in this castle wants you here. Even Bow and Glimmer." She pressed a chaste kiss to Catra's lips. "You're wanted. And you're loved. And I'm not going anywhere."Catra and Adora talk about Catra's abandonment issues.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	I'm Not Leaving, I'm Staying Here

Adora and Catra were laying side by side on Adora's bed, Catra's head resting on her love's chest. They were sharing a content silence, just listening to the sounds of each other breathing.

"You didn't deserve any of the abuse Shadow Weaver threw at you over the years, you know," Adora said quietly. "And just because she sacrificed herself for us, doesn't mean you have to forgive her."

"I deserved all of it," Catra shook her head. "It's my fault she hated me. Just like it's my fault that you left. It's always my fault."

"No," Adora said firmly. "It isn't. You may have done some bad things, but you've done a lot of good, too. You saved Glimmer. Our love helped save Etheria."

She paused. "You came back to me."

"You're going to leave again," Catra said, burrowing her head into Adora's shirt, letting it soak up her tears. "Everyone does. I'm not worth staying around for."

"I meant what I said to you," Adora said softly. "I'm staying. I'm not going to let you push me away, and I'm not going to leave you." She pressed a kiss to Catra's forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," Catra sniffled. She sat up and looked at Adora, staring into her eyes. "Shadow Weaver made me feel so insignificant. She made me feel like everything bad that ever happened was my fault, that you were better, that I was worthless." She screwed up her face. "It's hard letting myself be loved."

"I know," Adora whispered, "But Shadow Weaver isn't here anymore. You're safe here, and everyone in this castle wants you here. Even Bow and Glimmer." She pressed a chaste kiss to Catra's lips. "You're wanted. And you're loved. And I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
